


Vers Le Futur et Un Peu à Droite.

by Schtroumphc



Category: Charmed
Genre: AU, Gen, Revelations, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schtroumphc/pseuds/Schtroumphc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous disons donc, un ange, trois sorcières, un être ultra-puissant avec des tendances démoniaques à côté, deux voyages dans le temps, et quelques révélations. Et avec ça, vous prendrez quelle boisson ? Encore un fic où les sœurs découvrent le futur de Chris. Avouez, y'en a jamais assez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se passe après qu'ils découvrent l'école de magie et Léo vire Chris pour avoir amené le démon, mais Phoebe n'a pas découvert l'identité de Chris parce que sa vision était différente. Un peu beaucoup AU, donc. Petit avertissement : je vais utiliser dans les autres chapitres des informations qu'on apprend dans les comics de Charmed (la saison 9), donc, si vous avez besoin d'un spoiler warning, le voilà :)

Piper préparait le repas en gardant un œil sur Wyatt et en feuilletant le Livre des Ombres à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, en évitant de le tâcher de sauce tomate. Même avec Phoebe revenue à la maison et Paige qui y restait de plus en plus souvent, ses tentatives avec Richard pour trouver un compromis semblant foncer sur un mur, sa liste de choses à faire ne diminuait pas.

_Chris pourrait s'occuper de la partie chasse aux démons._

Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée traîtresse. Ça arrivait de temps en temps depuis quelques semaines, quand elle était le plus distraite possible. Pendant un temps, elle soupçonnait même Chris de lui jeter un sort pour revenir dans la maison. Ce qui n'aurait aucune chance d'arriver. Elle et ses sœurs lui avaient largement donné une chance de gagner leur confiance, et Léo, Léo qui était celui qui se méfiait le plus de lui, avait su garder la tête claire en apprenant la nouvelle du destin de Wyatt, et qui lui avait fait confiance pour la première fois et confié son fils, comment il en a été remercié ?

Avec un démon dans la chambre de son petit garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel, carrément un de la secte qui voulait le changer en mauvais sorcier. Si ç'avait été elle qui les avait trouvé... Tout le monde était d'accord à la fin de journée pour ne plus lui laisser l'accès au manoir. Ses objectifs étaient trop flous pour savoir s'il était autant de leur côté qu'il le disait et ses méthodes extrêmement incompatibles avec les leurs.

Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues du P3 et personne ne l'avait vu depuis. S'il n'y avait pas ces pensées qui s'insinuaient de temps en temps, elle ne penserait même plus à lui.

« Ca sent bon. » dit Paige en se laissant tomber dans une chaise. Piper l'entendit pousser un soupir tandis qu'elle notait une possible nouvelle cible, quand elle diminua le feu sous une des casseroles et encore une fois quand elle retira un cristal de la bouche de Wyatt.

« Tu ne dois pas faire venir les objets jusqu'à toi, Wyatt. Surtout pas les cristaux. » Lui fit-elle fermement, les poings sur les hanches. Son fils la gratifia à peine d'un regard avant d'attraper une petite voiture. Piper leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna la posture 'tu m'écouteras et puis c'est tout, jeune homme'. C'était plus facile de lui apprendre à ne pas abuser de ses pouvoirs avant d'apprendre qu'elle échouerait lamentablement.

Paige poussa un long et fort soupir. Piper se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas l'empathe de la famille, mais je crois que tu veux dire quelque chose.

\- Tu veux la mauvaise nouvelle ou la possible mauvaise nouvelle ? 

-Ni l'une ni l'autre ? »

Paige lui tira la langue et lui renia l'espoir de ne pas voir leur situation encore empirer.

« Voilà, avec Richard, c'est fini. Il a pris une potion pour perdre ses pouvoirs et ma présence et la magie qui va avec risque de lui faire regretter son choix, alors...

-Je suis désolé. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et pour toi. Il te faut quelqu'un qui saura vivre avec ta magie. Et probablement un mortel. »

Paige fit une grimace quand sa sœur cita Phoebe. Sa quête lui avait montré toute la famille réunie pour l'anniversaire de Wyatt, inclus deux hommes inconnus et neuf enfants. Elle n'avait pas pu voir les visages, ne savait pas qui étaient les enfants, les nièces ou les neveux, mais était persuadé qu'un des hommes était un mortel. Piper eut un petit rire mais repris bien vite son sérieux.

« J'assume que c'était la mauvaise nouvelle numéro un. Numéro deux est... ?

-Tu te rappelles ces rêves que j'avais juste avant l'arrivée des Titans ?

-Oh non.

-Et si. Je ne crois pas que c'est au même niveau apocalyptique, mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper, quelque chose de puissant et maléfique va débarquer à San Francisco. »

Piper laissa sa tête tomber contre la table. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de...

« Attends. Attends, attends, attends...Et si c'était...

-Le grand méchant qui changera notre bout de chou en tyran magique ? J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais Chris en aurait probablement parlé.

-Va savoir avec lui. Ça l'arrange sûrement qu'on ne soit pas au courant.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Après tout, si c'était quelque chose de si évident, on aurait laissé un indice dans le futur, il se serait préparé contre cette menace comme avec les Titans.

-Ou il n'est pas au courant parce que c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans son monde post-Titan. »

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent, aucune n'ayant entendu Phoebe entrer. Elle embrassa son neveu sur le front, se prit un verre d'eau et les rejoignit.

« Tu as eu une vision ?

-Non, juste un pressentiment. Mais mon idée se tient. Ma vision nous montrait tous heureux, on n'avait pas l'air de vivre dans le monde que Chris a décrit. C'est clairement pas le même future que le sien. Et s'il ne nous a pas menti...

-Si !

-S'il ne nous a pas menti, soit j'ai vu le futur où Wyatt est sauvé, soit les démons ne détruiront le monde que plus tard. C'est énorme, les Titans, s'ils ont eu le temps de faire des plus gros dégâts, les conséquences devaient être impressionnantes et durables. C'est une partie de son histoire qui a été effacé et il ne peut pas savoir en quoi.

-Sauf qu'il y est retourné.

-Pas longtemps. Je doute qu'il ait le eu le temps de faire du tourisme ou de regarder les livres d'histoire.

-Oh !

-Quoi ? »

Phoebe et Paige la regardèrent, inquiètes de sa réaction. Piper ignora la boule au ventre qui apparaissait à chaque fois que la gravité du futur de son fils se faisait plus présente avec son mantra habituel.  _On est courant maintenant, on peut changer le futur, on peut le sauver, on va le sauver._

Ses sœurs échangèrent un regard et Paige lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Piper ?

-Je viens de réaliser. Si tout est vrai, alors, c'est Wyatt qui a envoyé Bianca après Chris.

-Oh, en effet. Tu crois qu'il avait aussi un rôle dans sa mort ?

-Phoebe ! »

Phoebe rendit la tape sur le bras de sa cadette avec un « quoi ? » indigné. Paige tenta une combinaison discrète de geste des mains/yeux grands ouvert dans la direction de Piper qui préféra les ignorer pour sortir les assiettes.

Est-ce que Wyatt avait tué Bianca ? Ou c'était Chris pour se défendre ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé, pour changer ses habitudes. Et elle perdait encore son temps à penser à lui, réalisa-t-elle avec un soupir. En fait, elle ne semblait pas être la seule. Elle se retourna vers ses sœurs et sa question ne passa pas ses lèvres, distraite par le numéro de mimes auquel les deux femmes étaient en train de se livrer. Est-ce que c'était un chien ? Qu'est-ce qu'un chien avait à voir avec Wyatt et Chris ? Ou c'était peut-être un lapin.

Phoebe se figea en voyant qu'elles avaient une audience et redescendit doucement les bras. Paige se redressa, mains croisées sur la table, armée de son air le plus innocent.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir. Paige, prends les couverts, Phoebe, les verres. Pour 4. Léo pourrait venir.

-Encore ? Il pourrait reprendre son ancien travail, à ce point-là.

-Il veut nous donner un Etre de Lumière en qui il a entièrement confiance. Il se trouve que c'est lui pour l'instant. »

Son expression 'je ne ressent absolument rien de particulier sur le sujet' en partant dans la salle à manger devait être moins convaincant qu'elle le pensait puisque Phoebe avait le même regard qui précédait toutes ses tentatives pour les réconcilier. Le fait qu'il soit présent dans la vision ne voulait pas dire qu'il était le père d'un ou plusieurs des autres enfants. Elle avait assez de mauvais nouvelles pour rajouter de faux espoirs à la liste.

Paige semblait d'accord avec elle et avant que le second round de leurs concours commence, Piper leur posa la question qu'elle voulait.

« Vous semblez avoir pas mal pensé à Chris, toutes les deux. »

'Je peux pas le nier mais j'ai peur de dire une bêtise'. Un partout, elle pourra arbitrer leur prochaine discussion silencieuse. Phoebe s'expliqua la première.

« C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui ou que je veux le voir revenir, il a dépassé les limites...

-Mais ça se serait bien de savoir s'il est toujours en vie ou pas. »

Phoebe acquiesça tandis que les tintements dans la cuisine annonçait l'arrivée de Léo. Piper y retourna, et suivie par les deux autres, admit qu'elle comprenait.

« Je suis inquiète et je m'en fiche en même temps. D'un côté, il ne fait pas vraiment allié, de l'autre, c'est pas vraiment un ennemi. Et il est jeune, et s'il avait d'autre informations essentielles qu'il comptait distillé au compte-gouttes qu'on risque de ne jamais savoir parce que ses combines lui ont valu une boule d'énergie en pleine tête? 

-Qui ? » demanda Léo qui mettait Wyatt dans sa chaise haute.

« Chris. » Répondirent-elles en chœur. A la surprise de Piper, le visage de Léo ne montrait pas la colère habituelle mais de l'inquiétude. Phoebe le nota aussi.

« Toi aussi tu voudrais savoir où il est ?

-Oui, mais pas pour son bien. Enfin, pas complètement.

-Tu as juste des moments où c'est plus fort que toi.

-Juste une pensée quand je ne fais pas attention. Mais je suis un Fondateur, j'ai été Etre de Lumière pendant longtemps, c'est dans ma nature de vouloir protéger, même quelqu'un comme Chris. Mais surtout parce qu'on a des questions à lui demander et aucun de nous n'arrive à le trouver. On a même fait appel à quelques voyants et...

-Et ils annoncent une catastrophe ?

-Je savais que ça ne vous échapperez pas.  On sent tous quelque chose qui arrive et ces voyants, ils n'arrivaient pas à percevoir ce que c'était, mais ça leur faisait très, très peur. Phoebe, est-ce que...

-Pas mieux. Enfin, pas de vision du tout, juste la même perception.

-Moi j'ai eu droit aux images qui font peur, mais rien de précis. »

Piper donna les pâtes à Paige et remua une dernière fois la sauce tomate.

« Ca serait bien d'avoir au moins la date, ou même... » Elle s’arrêta en voyant quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de la recette. De la poussière était tombé du plafond. Levant la tête, elle vit d'autres particules tomber par endroit. Les autres suivirent son regard.

« C'est moi ou le plafond bouge ? » murmura Paige.

Léo se rapprocha de Wyatt, près à l'attraper. Paige avait raison. Un petit cercle semblait onduler un peu, faisant tomber plus de poussière, puis disparaissait pour recommencer un peu plus loin.

« Des pas. Ce sont des traces de pas. Il y a quelqu'un dans le grenier. » Fit Phoebe.

« Quelqu'un de lourd. Léo... » Piper baissa la tête pour voir qu'il avait déjà pris Wyatt dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit Paige qui échangea les pâtes contre son plus gros couteau de cuisine qu'elle donna à Phoebe, puis pris les mains de ses sœurs.

« Un, deux, trois... » Elle les emmena dans le grenier.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper gardait une main levée, prête à agir. Le sol se fit solide sous ses pieds, elle lâcha la main de Paige et attendit que la vision de lumière bleue laisse place au grenier. Elle avait voyagé avec des Etres de Lumière suffisamment souvent pour réaliser que ça prenait trop de temps et figea la pièce instinctivement.

« Hé ! » Elle entendit Phoebe crier et un claquement. Paige suivit avant que Piper ne puisse chercher sa main et elle fut aussitôt après projetée contre le mur. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était comme collée au mur de la tête au pied. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour provoquer l'intrus et aucun son ne sortit. Plus fort qu'elles, invulnérable à son pouvoir, toutes les trois prisonnières, aveuglées, elle se raccrocha au fait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée pour espérer que Phoebe et Paige allaient bien pour ne pas paniquer.

_Un plan, j'ai besoin d'un plan, Léo doit rester avec Wyatt, Chris ! Chris, peut-être que je peux l'appeler par la pensée, peut-être..._

La lumière se fit encore plus éblouissante et disparu brusquement, accompagnée d'un grand fracas. Les sœurs tombèrent au sol, clignant et frottant leur yeux. Piper refigea la pièce, au cas où. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle reconnut la forme de Léo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sa vue revenue à peu près à la normale, elle vit qu'il était plus choqué par la pièce que par leur état.

« Oh super. Et qui va devoir ranger ? Pas les démons, évidemment. » Grommela Paige. Piper se tourna vers elle. Tous les meubles avaient été soufflés sur les côtés. Des livres étaient éparpillées, des vêtements avaient quitté leurs cartons et traînaient partout, un des fauteuils était brisé, et l'armoire était par terre.

_Au moins la vitre a survécu._

« Le Livre des Ombres ! Je ne vois pas le Livre ! » cria Phoebe en essayant de regarder partout en même temps.

« A côté d'Excalibur. » répondit Léo en déposant Wyatt dans les bras de Piper. « Je dois y aller, ils m'appellent. »

« Maintenant ? C'est pas vraiment le moment. » Piper partageait l'avis de Paige, qui ramassait le Livre à moitié enfouis sous le drap qui recouvrait l'épée.

« En fait, je crois que c'est exactement pour ça qu'ils veulent me voir. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il s’éclipsa avant que Piper ne trouve un contre-argument.

« T'as intérêt à revenir dès que tu as une réponse ! » fit-elle au plafond.

« Quel genre de démon c'était, à votre avis ?

\- Pas le genre habituel. Il n'a rien pris, et ne nous a rien fait. Et en parlant de faire, on devrait nettoyer le grenier plus souvent. » Paige gardait ses distances des coussins que Phoebe venait de frapper ensemble, levant un bon nuage de poussière.

« Non, ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne serait pas le premier à échouer à voler le Livre. En tout cas, ce n'est pas la grande menace.

\- Et tu crois ça parce que... ?

\- Parce qu'on est toujours vivante ? Duh ? 

-Je suis d'accord avec Phoebe. » Au sourcil levé de Paige, elle s'expliqua.  « Il ne nous a pas blessé, simplement gardé à distance. A première vue, il ne nous a rien volé, encore moins le Livre. Il dégageait une lumière bleue, qui n'est pas vraiment la couleur des démons, et surtout, il ne s'est pas figé. Il n'y a que deux sortes de personnes immunisées, les très puissants, et les gentils. Et ajouté à l'ensemble des indices... »

Paige releva une chaise, pensive, et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne parierais pas dessus. Le timing est trop parfait.

\- Justement ! »

Les deux femmes regardèrent Phoebe en attendant qu'elle développe. Ce qu'elle fit après trois tentatives pour les encourager à comprendre toutes seules.

«Chris a été envoyé pour arrêter les Titans, non ? Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un envoyé pour arrêter cette grande menace. »

Piper regrettait presque d'effacer l'expression fière de sa petite sœur.

«On a la parole de Chris qu'il a été envoyé. A mon avis, c'était son idée, et seulement pour s'approcher de Wyatt.

\- Pourquoi tu n'est plus optimiste comme avant ?

\- J'ai été optimiste avant ? »

Piper évita de rire quand Phoebe lui tira la langue. _Ça les encourage. Et si c'était Chris la grande menace ? Non, ridicule_. Elle posa son fils dans son parc et aida ses sœurs à remettre le grenier en ordre.

*

Léo revint quelques minutes après que Wyatt soit couché. Piper lui donna l'assiette qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant que toutes s'assirent à table autour de lui.

« Merci. Tous les oracles sont formels, la menace qu'on ressentait est bien vraiment arrivé.

\- Ha ha ! 

-Paige ! Ne le reveilles pas !

-Désolé Piper. » Paige eut l'air contrit une demi-seconde avant de répéter à voix basse, « Ha ha ! »

Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel.

«Ça ne fait pas vraiment pencher la balance de ton côté, tu sais.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-Paige pense que notre visiteur est le danger. Phoebe et moi avons un doute vu qu'il ne nous a pas attaqué ou volé le Livre.

\- Et la lumière bleue.

\- Et la lumière bleue. »

Piper connaissait ce regard. Celui qu'avait Léo en les observant avec sa fourchette dans la bouche. C'était celui qui disait 'si je m'en mêle, ça va mal finir pour moi .' Il n'allait pas choisir de camp. Paige l'avait reconnu aussi et tenta sa chance avant qu'il ne décide de 'faire confiance à leur instincts.'

« Et pourquoi les oracles sont aussi certain que notre grande menace est là ? »

L'hésitation de Léo la fit sourire. Elle allait avoir un poids en plus à son argument, elle le savait.

« Les Fondateurs ont ressenti un fort pic de pouvoir au moment de l'attaque. Ils ont consulté les autres qui ont confirmé la même chose. »

Léo abandonna ses pâtes, abattu, tandis que Paige fit une moue victorieuse vers Phoebe. Piper ne se sentant pas d'humeur à supporter une rediffusion de la discussion, elle arrêta Phoebe avant qu'elle ne réponde à sa sœur.

« Pour l'instant, on n'est sûres que d'une chose, on a un ennemi en ville. Que notre visiteur soit le même ou pas, on verra plus tard. Mais vu la puissance de cette menace, la priorité est de découvrir tout ce qu'on peut sur lui.

\- Comme son nom. On ne peut pas l'appeler grande menace tout le temps.

\- Pourquoi pas Max?

\- Non ! Je suis sorti avec un Max, c'était un type bien.

\- Il y avait un Max au journal, il était bizarre. »

Piper résista à l'envie de se frapper le front.

« On s'en fiche, on verra ça plus tard, tout le monde au lit. Maintenant ! »

Elle devait avoir l'air plus énervée qu'elle ne le pensait, parce qu'elles lui obéirent toutes les deux sans discuter. Elles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de rendre sa chambre à Paige mais il semblait qu'elles allaient s'arranger. Elle s'efforça de prendre plusieurs profonde respirations quand un raclement de gorge lui rappela qu'il restait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je...Je vais repartir. Appelles-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. »

Léo avait disparu avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit. Tout aussi bien. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié que son lit n'était plus ici.

 *

Deux semaines plus tard, Max (Phoebe avait payé le vote de Paige avec un gâteau) était toujours aussi introuvable. Une force pareille ne pouvait pas être invisible et pourtant, bien que tout le monde le ressentait, même quelques mortels, il était impossible à positionner. L'absence de dégâts, d'attaques, et de morts les rassurait autant que ça les inquiétait. Pour une fois, conquérir le monde n'était peut-être pas son objectif. Ou alors, il préparait quelque chose d'énorme. Même les démons se faisaient rare. Le manoir avait été tranquille et Piper avait réussi à terminer sa liste de chose à faire avec deux jours d'avances et avait proposé à ses sœurs une pause cinéma. Et si elle avait une arrière-pensée, et bien... Elles devaient la connaître maintenant.

« C'était une super idée, Piper ! » Phoebe avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux. Choix du film avec acteur canon, réussi.

« Oui, ça fait du bien de relâcher un peu. J'étais pas très partante pour un film de science-fiction, mais je dois admettre, il était bien. » Coupure avec la magie, réussi.

Maintenant, profiter qu'elles soient de bonne humeur pour remettre le problème sur le tapis, et son idée de recruter Chris. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne leur plairait probablement pas non plus, mais il fallait l'admettre, le monde souterrain était le dernier endroit qu'elles n'avaient pas exploré à fond et il était doué pour y trouver des informations.

Elle avait jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la voiture pour aborder le sujet. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle avait un plan. Un plan qui n'incluait pas un cri de douleur dans une ruelle.

Elles coururent vers le son, espérant une banale attaque de mortel contre un autre, et tombèrent sur un démon verdâtre avec des cornes de bouc. Du sang bleue coulait de ce qui restait de son bras droit, le bras gauche éteignait les flammes sur ses jambes et une des cornes avait un bout brisé.

Un rapide regard montra qu'il était seul et lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il poussa un nouveau cri, cette fois de terreur. Piper s'avança prudemment. Son état lui faisait pitié mais il pouvait rester dangereux. Avec ses sœurs derrière elle, le démon le reconnu, et il s'affaissa de soulagement.

Elle n'allait pas l'admettre, mais elle se sentait un peu vexée.

« Oh, ce n'est que vous. »

Beaucoup vexée.

« Hé bé d'accord. Comment on doit le prendre ? 

\- Paige ! »

Sa sœur lui lança un 'quoi ?' silencieux. Piper retourna son attention sur le démon qui commençait à se calmer, maintenant que ses jambes ne cuisaient plus.

« Le prenait pas mal, mesdames, mais en ce moment, c'est pas la joie en bas.

\- Y'a des jours où ça l'est ?

\- Phoebe ! » Franchement, ses sœurs n'étaient parfois pas sortables.

Le démon les observa quelques secondes et sembla conclure qu'il ne risquait rien. A moins qu'elles faisaient vraiment figure de sécurité à côté de celui qui l'a attaqué. Ami ou ennemi ? Phoebe avait dû penser à la même chose qu'elle en posant sa question.

« Tu ne t'aurais pas fait attaquer par un nouveau venu en ville, très puissant, plus de votre camp que du nôtre, par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elles sont au courant. Je vais vous dire, celui-là, on serait prêt à vous aider si vous pouvez nous en débarrasser. »

Piper échangea un regard surpris avec ses sœurs tandis que le démon continuait, ignorant leurs réactions pour s'attacher un bout de tissu sur ce qui restait de son bras.

« Je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait un camp. Il veut et il prend, il se fiche de ceux qui sont sur son chemin. On obéit ou on meurt. Si on a de la chance, il se contente de nous secouer un peu, au cas où on aurait oublié un détail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? A quoi il ressemble ? 

\- Grand, fort, puissant, habillé en noir, blond je crois, cheveux mi-longs. Il cherche... »

Le démon releva brusquement la tête, la main qui attachait un autre tissu sur sa corne s'immobilisa. Il les fixa du regard, une par une, de nouveau inquiet. Et cette fois, Piper en était certaine, il avait peur d'elles. Elle se répéta.

«  _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche_  ? »

Elle vit la tension dans son corps, il se tenait prêt à s'enfuir. Il lâcha d'une traite, « Un sorcier aux pouvoirs d'Etre de Lumière.»

Phoebe et Piper se rapprochèrent instinctivement de Paige, ce à quoi le démon secoua la tête. « Un qui nous comprend et qui sait se mêler à nous. » Il disparu à peine sa phrase terminé.

« Il a parlé. Max l'a laissé en vie, c'est qu'il a dû parler. » Paige regardait Piper en attendant ses ordres. Quoi qu'elles pensent de Chris, elles ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner.

« Paige, tu vas essayer quelque chose de nouveau, éclipser la voiture dans le garage. On ne sait pas combien de temps Chris a et où il est, on fait le plein de potion et on descend. »

 *

« Est-ce qu'on pense que notre visiteur et Max sont la même personne ? » Chuchota Phoebe, en terminant le tour de la troisième grotte qu'elles visitaient.

« D'un côté, pour quelqu'un qui n'épargne personne, il a fait une exception pour nous. » Paige parlait normalement. Le monde souterrain étaient beaucoup plus vide et silencieux que d'habitude.

« De l'autre, il y a 90% de chance qu'il vienne du futur et suive les mêmes règles que Bianca, il ne peut pas nous tuer sans changer trop de chose. Il devait juste chercher Chris.» Termina Piper.

Elles entendirent quelqu'un courir vers elles, le premier signe de vie depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Elles eurent juste le temps de reconnaître un Etre des Ténèbres qui ne fit même pas attention à elles, trop occupé à s'enfuir.

Paige pointa la direction dont il venait.

« Je crois qu'on a qu'à suivre le chemin. »

Pendant ce qu'il lui semblait plusieurs minutes, elles croisèrent une créature coupée en deux, un démon caché derrière un rocher qui leur firent 'chut' quand elles passèrent à côté de lui, et un autre était roulé en boule comme si ça suffisait à le cacher.

Piper, habitué au décor, ne réalisa pas tout de suite les marques de brûlures et de destruction qui les entouraient, marques qui devenaient plus nombreuses et plus visibles au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Les bruits d'un combat se fit de plus en plus clairs, des coups, des explosions. Des flashs de lumière provenaient d'une cave en face d'elles, quelque chose brûlait. Elles se regardèrent, déterminées, et marchèrent vers l'entrée.

Un flash plus fort que les autres fit voler quelqu'un droit sur elles. Les sœurs sautèrent sur le côté pour l'éviter. Piper reconnu à peine Chris, les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, une traîné de sang sur la joue, les vêtements bruns déchirés. Il se remit debout sans les voir, chancela, et repartit dans la bataille avant même d'avoir récupérer son équilibre.

Le choc leur fit perdre une seconde. Elles se précipitèrent à sa suite, juste à temps pour voir l'homme décrit par le démon jeter Chris contre le mur par télékinésie et plaquer la pointe d'une épée contre sa gorge dès qu'il se releva.

Piper leva les mains en même temps que Phoebe jeta une fiole et Paige appela l'épée. De toutes les réactions qu'elle attendait, Chris leur criant 'non !' n'en faisait pas parti.

L'homme repoussa leur attaques d'une main et l'épée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Max semblait choqué de les voir mais son visage redevint froid en quelques secondes. Il leva sa main libre et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau bloquées contre le mur.

« Ça répond à cette question, au moins. » Marmonna Paige. Max continuait de les regardait sans montrer de réaction. Chris cessa de se battre et à la surprise de Piper, commença à supplier.

« Ne fait pas ça. Pas ici, pas devant elle, s'il te plaît, Wy... »

Il avait récupérer l'attention de Max. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Pas devant elle. Si tu va me tuer, ne le fait pas... » L'homme poussa la pointe un peu plus, le réduisant au silence. Il éloigna l'épée juste assez pour pointer le sol. Chris se mit à genoux sans hésiter.

« A quoi tu joues, défends-toi ! » Phoebe aurait pu économiser sa salive. Chris avait les yeux fixés sur Max et ne tentait rien tandis que l'homme ramenait l'épée contre sa gorge. Les flammes éclairèrent l'épée sous un nouvel angle et le cœur de Piper sembla s'arrêter. _Non_ . Elles n'avaient pas regardé sous la couverture. _Ce n'est pas possible_ . Rien ne manquait. Mais elles n'avaient pas vérifié sous la couverture. Il y a avait quelque chose en-dessous. _Mais on n'a pas vérifié si Excalibur était toujours là_.

« Wyatt ? »

Chris ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air encore plus vaincu. C'était suffisant. Wyatt pencha la tête vers elles, sans les regarder.

« S'il te plaît. Ne la laisse pas voir ça. »

« Wyatt, laisses-le, libères-nous ! Wyatt ! » Wyatt replia sa main, coupant la voix de Piper. Est-ce que sa main tremblait, ou elle ne faisait qu'espérer ? Wyatt restait concentré sur Chris. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de Chris suppliant silencieusement Wyatt.

« Wyatt... » Il hocha légèrement la tête. Chris se laissa tomber un peu plus à terre. « Merci. »

Un vortex s'ouvrit à côté d'eux, et Wyatt, sans les regarder, lâcha l'épée, attrapa le t-shirt de Chris pour le soulever et le tira avec lui dans le passage.

Piper glissa par terre. Sa tête était dans un brouillard. Vaguement, elle avait conscience de l'épée qui glissait vers elle, de Phoebe qui lui parlait, de Paige qui ramenait tout le monde au manoir. Une seule chose restait claire. Son bébé était un monstre.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meuh non, c'est pas tard. Okay, peut-être un petit peu. Désolé. Merci pour les reviews.

_Un vortex s'ouvrit à côté d'eux, et Wyatt, sans les regarder, lâcha l'épée, attrapa le t-shirt de Chris pour le soulever et le tira avec lui dans le passage._

_Piper glissa par terre. Sa tête était dans un brouillard. Vaguement, elle avait conscience de l'épée qui glissait vers elle, de Phoebe qui lui parlait, de Paige qui ramenait tout le monde au manoir. Une seule chose restait claire. Son bébé était un monstre._

Phoebe leva la main, ouvrit la bouche, et quand aucun mot ne se décida à sortir, referma la bouche. Paige feuilletait le Livre sans vraiment regarder les pages. Ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait rien pour les aider. Ils s'étaient déjà trouvé dans cette situation quelques mois auparavant à peine.

Piper n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil quand Paige les avait ramenées dans le grenier et n'avait pas bougé, ni parlé tandis que Paige éclipsait l'épée dans la pierre et qu'elles mettaient Léo au courant.

Il prenait l'info mieux qu'elles. C'était une chose d'entendre le mal que faisait Wyatt dans le futur, c'en était une autre de le voir. Et il avait Chris. Est-ce qu'il allait le torturer comme le démon à corne ? Ou tout simplement l’exécuter à peine arrivé ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? » Maintenant, sa bouche se décidait à participer. Au moins, ça sortit Paige de sa recherche dans le vide.

« Chris semblait avoir une idée. » Murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil vers Piper. Leur grande sœur, toujours assise le dos droit, ne réagit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pas comme la dernière fois, on ne peut pas lui envoyer d'aide dans le plancher.

\- Ça ne marchera sûrement pas deux fois. » Ajouta Léo en posant le babyphone sur une table. Wyatt était endormi depuis longtemps mais Léo n'avait pas arrêter de vérifier toutes les deux secondes, comme si son fils allait changer dès qu'il ne ferait pas attention.

Il reprit l'appareil, joua avec les boutons et le reposa.

« Le meilleur moyen reste le plan de Chris. C'est du long terme, mais...Si on sauve Wyatt, on sauve le futur, et tous ceux qui...

\- Qui ont été tué entre-temps. » Termina Paige. C'était un peu rassurant ne pas être la seule à ne pas savoir garder les phrases fâcheuses sous silence.

« On part le chercher. » La voix de Piper les firent tous sursauter. Elle était toujours en train de regarder le mur. Léo s'approcha doucement d'elle, hésitant entre s’asseoir à ses côtés ou juste lui toucher l'épaule, se décidant pour aucun.

« On ne peut pas, ce n'est pas...

\- On part le chercher. Il est le seul à savoir comment sauver Wyatt...

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand chose, franchement. » Phoebe regretta immédiatement d'avoir coupé sa sœur et demanda à son cerveau de repartir en mode silence. Piper avait levé les yeux sur elle, un regard décidé et froid. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard, elle avait détruit le marché des démons.

« On part le chercher. On a un Fondateur et le Pouvoir des Trois, on trouvera un moyen de partir dans le futur. On a besoin de lui ici. Wyatt ne peut pas le tuer. Je le sens, c'est important, Wyatt ne doit pas le tuer. »

C'était le dénie d'une mère. Chris ne serait qu'une vie de plus sur toutes celles qu'il avait déjà prises. On ne conquiert pas le monde en demandant poliment. Et pourtant... Une part d'elle ressentait la même chose. C'était si infime qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de ne pas l'imaginer, qu'elle ne cherchait pas elle aussi à croire qu'il restait du bon dans l'homme qu'elles avaient vu.

Mais c'était là. Un pincement au creux de son ventre. C'était important. Elles devaient empêcher Wyatt de tuer Chris. Au froncement de sourcil de Paige, elle ressentait la même chose, et le comprenait aussi peu qu'elle.

Piper hocha la tête, aussi satisfaite que si elles avaient répondu à voix haute.

« On part le chercher. »

Léo secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il faut convaincre les Fondateurs d'ouvrir une brèche avec une bonne raison. S'ils savent qu'il est rentré, ils seront plutôt du genre à tout faire pour le laisser là-bas. 

-Trouves un moyen, alors ! On inventera un sort nous-mêmes s'il le faut. Bianca l'a fait... »

Piper se tut, perdue dans ses réflexions. Personne n'osait l'interrompre. Finalement, elle partit chercher une craie dans une des boîtes et se tourna vers Léo.

« Elle a dessiné un triquetra. Le même symbole que nous. Je parie qu'elle s'est servie d'un sort de Wyatt, donc, c'est faisable. Et il faudrait qu'on reste nous-mêmes, au cas où...Enfin, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ici ait envie de se réveiller dans sa tombe ? »

Les trois échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle se mit un dessiner le symbole sur le mur. Paige commença.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est morte ?

\- Parce que moi vivante, Wyatt ne deviendra pas le maître du monde, et j’attends la même chose de vous. Ou tout du moins, ne pas envoyer un parfait inconnu tout arranger. »

Paige fit signe à Phoebe de continuer.

« Heu...Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas ? C'est pas comme si tu pouvais le mettre au coin. Et Piper, Wyatt est plus puissant que nous dans le futur, que lui y soit arrivé ne veux pas dire que nous aussi. 

\- On verra quand on y sera. Assures-toi que la formule me laisse mes pouvoirs, je m'occupe de mon fils. »

Phoebe lança la balle à Léo.

« Gidéon.

\- Hein ?

\- Gidéon voudra peut-être nous aider, nous donner un boost magique. 

\- Parfait, va le chercher. Phoebe, elle arrive cette formule ? »

~o~

« Je dois quand même dire que je n'approuve pas. Si quelque chose devait arriver aux Charmed, nous aurons de gros problèmes.

\- On sera prudente, Gidéon. Je peux vous confier ma famille en attendant ?

\- Bien sûr, Piper.

\- Merci. Et merci d'aider même si vous n'approuvez pas. »

Phoebe relue sa formule pour la trente-cinquième fois. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle ne voulait pas que la faute retombe sur elle. Elle ne savait pas comment Léo avait persuadé Gidéon alors qu'il semblait penser la même chose que lui. Mais il se contentait de garder les lèvres pincées, serrant le sac de Wyatt.

Elles avaient perdu plusieurs heures à décider d'un plan en attendant que Léo revienne avec son mentor. Il avait été décidé que Léo garderait Wyatt à l'école de magie jusqu'à leur retour et qu'elles aviseraient sur place. Pas leur meilleur plan, mais elles avaient réussi pas mal de victoires en jouant sur l'improvisation et Phoebe se reposait dessus pour rester calme.

Elle relue le papier une trente-sixième fois. Piper embrassa Wyatt dans son parc, murmura quelque chose dans ses cheveux et se releva face à Léo. Trois fois, elle essaya de dire quelque chose.

« On sera revenu pour le dîner. L'avantage des voyages dans le temps. » Elle termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire que Léo ne rendit pas.

Paige lui prit la main et elles rejoignirent Phoebe devant le dessin de Piper. Léo et Gidéon se placèrent derrière elles et levèrent une main. Bientôt, elle pouvait sentir la magie autour d'elles. Serrant la main de Paige un peu plus fort que nécessaire, Phoebe leva son papier entre elles et elles récitèrent la formule.

« Ecoutez mon chants et mes rimes,

Afin que l'espoir vive en moi,

Envoyez moi là-bas,

Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime. »

Elle haussa les épaules au regard que lui jetèrent ses sœurs et leur attention fut détournée par le portail qui s'ouvrait entre les lignes du triquetra.

« Bon, ben...» Fit Paige d'une voix enjouée, «Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. » Piper jeta une dernier regard derrière elle et elles traversèrent le portail.

Ça remuait moins que le dernier portail temporel qu'elles avaient prises. Pendant une demi-seconde, Phoebe cru que ça avait raté. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le démon. L'air furieux, boule de feu à la main, elle pouvait deviner le moment où il les reconnu. La surprise lui fit perdre les secondes que Piper utilisa pour le faire exploser.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire dans ma... maison ? Qu'est-ce que Wyatt a fait au manoir ?

\- Changer le décor ?

\- On dirait le genre de cordons qu'on trouve dans les musées...Vous avez vu le Livre ? »

Phoebe s'amusa avec l'hologramme, oubliant un instant leur situation. Piper avait la main sur la poignée de la porte mais se ravisa.

«Wyatt a dû garder le vrai avec lui. Il ne doit plus vivre au manoir, on ne va pas trouver Chris ici. »

Paige tapota une fausse boule de cristal en plastique.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Si notre vie est un musée, il ne doit pas se cacher. Ça devrait être facile de trouver sa nouvelle maison.

\- Pas d'ici. Essayes de trouver un appart' vide et emmènes-nous là-bas. »

Paige hocha la tête, prit leurs mains et les emmena dans ce que Phoebe reconnut comme son ancien appartement. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui répondit en haussant les épaules :

«Wyatt ne le connaît pas et ce n'est pas si facile que ça de chercher sans un point fixe pour atterrir. 

\- Et si les nouveaux locataires arrivent ? »

L'endroit était loin d'être propre, mais la télé était allumée, tout comme la lampe sur le bureau. Piper, qui faisait le tour pendant qu'elles parlaient, régla ce petit problème en refermant la salle de bain avec une grimace.

« On devrait avoir le temps. Il est mort depuis un moment.

\- De quoi ?

\- Aucune envie de vérifier. Mais si tu es vraiment curieuse... »

Elle rouvrit la porte et Phoebe recula. Piper referma la porte avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Les filles... »

Paige pointa la télévision, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude. C'était les informations et la vidéo d'un énorme cratère fumeux était montrée derrière les présentateurs, une elfe et un Etre des Ténèbres.

« ...après de longues négociations et plus de patience que nécessaire. L'entêtement des Valkyries prend donc fin avec elles et leurs îles. Rennek ?

\- Tout à fait. L'offre qu'il leur a faite était plus que généreuse, travailler pour notre armée paye très bien. Bien que j'apprécie énormément ma nouvelle place. Moins de tâches sur les vêtements ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'une banderole en bas de l'écran annonçait le gagnant de Witch Wars, accompagnée d'un petit encart montrant une manticore saluant la caméra avec une main ensanglantée.

« Paris, France, maintenant. Des nouveaux groupes de protestation se sont fait entendre après l’exécution mardi dernier du... »

L'écran et la lampe s'éteignirent.

« Quelqu'un n'a pas payé sa facture avant de mourir. » Fit Paige avant de sursauter quand la vitre s'ouvrit en grand. Elle recula derrière Piper, suivit par Phoebe.

Une machine vola à l'intérieur et passa un flash sur le fauteuil. La machine se tourna, scanna une chaise, puis le mur. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elles, Piper la figea avant que la lumière ne les atteigne. Suivant une intuition, Phoebe prit la machine et la mit devant la porte de la salle de bain avant de revenir vers Piper.

Sa sœur libéra la machine, qui scanna la porte. Un bip, une lumière rouge sur le côté, et la porte s'ouvrit. La machine scanna l’intérieur et diffusa l'hologramme d'une homme au large sourire.

« Les délais sont écoulé. Vous serez récupéré dans trente secondes. 

\- Trente secondes avant quoi ? »

Phoebe eut sa réponse en voyant trois formes apparaître dans la salon. Elles n'eut pas le temps de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient, Paige les emmena immédiatement dans une ruelle. Où elles se recroquevillèrent après une explosion au bout de l'allée, derrière le bâtiment. Partir dans l'autre sens ne les tentait pas, bloquées par une autre machine qui scannait les passants qui se promenaient comme si de rien n'était.

Pas un ne sourcilla quand il y eut une autre explosion. Un enfant fit au revoir de la main avec un « Bonne journée madame la sonde ! » quand la machine eut fini de le scanner. Un ado toutefois gardait la tête baissée et s'arrangeait pour être derrière quelqu'un quand la sonde se tournait dans sa direction.

Dès qu'il le put, il tourna dans leur allée et se mit à courir vers les explosions sans leur accorder le moindre intérêt.

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard. Un cri résonna du côté des explosions et elles prirent leur décision, partant à la suite de l'ado, vers le fond d'une cour où quelqu'un partait en flamme, entouré de deux personnes.

L'ado prit quelque chose de sa poche, s'apprêta à la lancer contre eux quand il fut taclé par un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille et avait une arbalète noire dans son dos. L'objet tomba, une fiole, qui roula au sol.

Avant qu'une seule d'entre elles n'intervienne, l'adolescent disparu à la manière des démons. Phoebe vit Piper hésiter entre figer et exploser, incapable comme elle de voir dans quel camp était qui et qui.

L'ado réapparu dans un coin et lança une boule de feu vers une femme blonde accroupie derrière une caisse, le bras cassé. Piper figea alors la boule, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. La femme en profita pour attraper la fiole et la lancer contre l'adolescent, provoquant une explosion qui le jeta contre le mur, brisant le moment.

«Il nous le faut vivant ! » Cria l'Etre des Ténèbres.

Deux autres personnes coururent l'entourer de cristaux, enfermant l'ado encore inconscient. Le groupe retourna son attention sur elles et passé le choc, Phoebe fut surprise de voir de la colère sur leurs visages.

« Vous vous croyez drôle ? » Fit la femme qu'un homme aux cheveux blanc aidait à se relever.

« J'arrive pas à croire le culot... Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?! 

\- Exactement qui vous croyez. Longue histoire. Quelqu'un peut me dire où trouver mon fils ?

\- Ah ! Tout ce que vous allez trouver, c'est …

\- Couteau ! »

Paige, main tendue, fit disparaître l'arme qu'elle seule avait vu avant qu'il n'atteigne la femme et le redirigea vers la femme rouge qui l'avait lancé. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter, se releva, leva la main, les flammes commençant à apparaître, et explosa sous le coup d'une boule de feu qui la frappa dans le dos.

Celui qui l'avait lancé ignora le récent tas de cendres pour s'avancer vers les sœurs, se mettant entre elles et le groupe qui commencer à douter. Phoebe était partagé entre incrédulité et une vieille colère.

« Oh c'est pas vrai. » Fit Piper.

« Je crois qu'on t'avait vaincu pour de bon, cette fois-ci. » Dit Paige.

« Longue histoire. » Répéta Cole. « Ce sont vraiment elles. » Il regarda Phoebe. « Je les reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Ou n'importe quand. Emmenez-le aux grottes, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Le groupe lui obéit, emporté par l'Etre des Ténèbres, tandis qu'un Etre de Lumière s'éclipsa avec la cage. Phoebe ne savait pas par quelle question commencer. Cole regarda derrière elles et leur tendit la main.

« Je suis sûr que tout le monde a beaucoup de questions, moi y compris, mais on ne peut pas rester là. On sera plus en sécurité aux grottes.

\- A cause des sondes ?

\- Une idée de ton fils. Vous me suivez ? »

Instinctivement, la réponse était non pour les trois. Mais Piper prit la main de Cole et fit signe aux autres de faire pareil.

« Au premier geste suspect...

\- Tu m'exploses, je sais. »

~o~

« Pas du tout l'image que je m'en faisais. » Fit Paige. Phoebe non plus. Les murs bleus-blancs du bâtiment étaient si brillant qu'elle aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un glacier s'il ne faisait pas si chaud, et tout était bien éclairé, sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver une source de lumière.

« C'est l'idée. » Répondit Cole en les amenant dans une grande pièce avec une longue table et des chaises comme unique meubles. Il hésita, puis se tourna vers Piper.

« Ecoutes, …

\- Wyatt est maléfique et le maître du monde. Oui, je sais. Mais je vais tout réparer, t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé être au courant.

\- Quelqu'un d'ici est venu nous prévenir. Comment est-tu revenu dans le monde des vivants ? »

Phoebe était plus intéressée par ça sur le moment. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre...

« Tu verras si tout se passe comme avant. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Cette personne, si c'est celui auquel je pense, il vous a donné suffisamment de données pour changer l'histoire ? Pourquoi vous êtes venues ? 

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir débarquer dans ma vie encore une fois et...

\- Phoebe, ça fait plus de vingt ans. Je comprends l'effet que ça te fait, mais pour moi, ça fait vingt ans. Je te le promets, je ne suis plus dans ta vie. Enfin, si, mais pas comme avant. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Tu comprendras le moment venu. L'important pour l'instant...

\- C'est Wyatt. » Termina Piper. « Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous ne sommes plus là, non ? »

Cole, s'assit, l'air soudainement plus fatigué, plus âgé, évitant son regard.

«  _On va_ tout changer. Chris, le type qui est venu, il a dit que Wyatt avait été changé par un démon. Le Wyatt d'ici est venu le prendre, on est venu le récupérer, et on va le sauver. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce futur n'arrivera pas, alors parles. »

Piper le fixait, déterminée, les poings sur la table. Paige et Phoebe s'étaient postées autour d'elle, affichant la même expression. Cole leva les yeux, mi-amusé, mi-triste.

« Chris ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Sur lui, par exemple.

\- Moitié Etre de Lumière, moitié sorcier, fiancé à une Phénix. Manipulateur, menteur, très doué pour ne rien dire, sait se faire plein de copain magique, surtout démoniaque, concentré sur son objectif au point de l'obsession. C'est tout ce qu'on sait de lui. » Répondit Paige.

Cole hocha la tête, le regard ailleurs. Phoebe jura voir ses yeux briller un instant mais il cligna, se redressa et croisa les mains sur la table. Pendant qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher une mine neutre, Phoebe eut soudainement l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, avec une pointe de fierté et d'amusement au milieu. Elle s'agrippa à la chaise la plus proche et l'impression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Piper l'observa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait pour récupérer son calme, regarda ensuite l'expression de Cole, puis s'assit à son tour. Paige suivit pendant que Cole choisissait ses mots.

« Oui, vous n'êtes plus là. Ne me demandez pas quand et comment. De notre petit groupe, je suis le dernier encore vivant. En quelque sorte. Wyatt... Nos informations sont minimes, ça remonte à longtemps et il est le seul témoin. Mais je vais vous donner tout ce qu'on a.

\- Parfait, mais Chris peut s'en charger. Je t'ai dit qu'on...

\- Chris est mort. »

Le coup au cœur surpris Phoebe plus que la nouvelle.

« Non. » Le visage de Piper avait perdu toute couleur. Paige serait tombée si elle n'avait pas déjà été assisse. Phoebe était certaine que sans la potion, elle ressentirait la même douleur chez ses sœurs.

« Non, la formule devait nous amener au bon moment. » Insista Piper. Cole gardait les yeux baissés.

« Il a été exécuté pour trahison il y a quelques jours. Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

\- La formule n'a pas pu rater.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Peut-être que...

\- Cole ! »

Il se leva à l'arrivée de la femme blonde, clairement soulagé de l'interruption. Phoebe réalisa qu'elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, voulant la consoler contre quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Billie ! Comment va le bras ?

\- Comme neuf.  On a l'info, on sait quand ils amèneront Pr... » La femme leur jeta un coup d’œil. « PJ. Moins d'une heure. 

\- Qui est PJ ? » Demanda Paige, à moitié levée.

Cole l'ignora pour donner des ordres à Billie.

« Prépares une équipe, faites le plein de potions et d'armes, on n'aura qu'une seule chance. On part dès qu'on a le signal. »

Billie partit presque en courant et Cole commençait à la suivre.

« Cole ! » Phoebe se leva aussi, prête à le rattraper s'il les laissait seules. « Qui est PJ ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec votre prisonnier ? » Elle essayait de percevoir les sentiments de Cole, captant un peu d'espoir. Pendant que Paige se plaçait entre lui et la porte, il lui donna le même regard qu'à Piper et elle savait qu'il choisirait ses mots avec le même soins.

« PJ est l'une des nôtre. Elle a été capturée en France et va être livrée à Wyatt. Vous ramener aurait été ma priorité, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour la délivrer, alors désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser un instant. »

Il essaya de contourner Paige, qui le repoussa d'une main sur la poitrine.

« Avec tous les démons supposés lui obéir, il n'y a personne pour la ramener dans la seconde ? Pourquoi il y aurait un horaire ? »

Cole retira la main et prit Paige par les épaules pour la déplacer avec un soupir agacé.

« Parce qu'on a eu de la chance. Ceux qui l'ont attrapée ont voulu faire les fiers et ont fait beaucoup de bruit dessus d'abord. Ils sont obligés d'être prudent maintenant pour éviter exactement ce qu'on va faire. Wyatt ne va pas tolérer un échec après la double humiliation de Chris. Maintenant, si ça ne te fait rien... »

Elles le regardèrent sortir rapidement. Paige se tourna vers Phoebe, les mains pointée vers la porte comme si Phoebe avait raté la scène.

« Il veut dire quoi, là, avec la double humiliation de Chris ?

\- J'en sais autant que toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? 

\- Aider. »

Piper, affalée sur sa chaise, avait retrouvé sa mine résolue. Elle frappa la table en se levant, lissa son pull et fixa ses sœurs une par une pour s'assurer qu'elle avait leur attention.

« Je ne pars pas d'ici avant d'avoir sauvée au moins une vie. » Elle passa à côté d'elles, sortit de la salle et s'avança dans le couloir, décidée, ne leur laissant que le choix de la suivre. Après quelques tournants, Piper finit par ralentir.

« Ça aiderait si je savais où aller. »

Piper examina les trois couloirs devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bon, on n'a pas trente-six possibilités. Plouf, plouf...Va pour celui de droite. »

Phoebe la suivit quand Paige les appela.

« Hé, c'est par...Ben où elle est?

\- Où est qui ? »

Paige ignora Phoebe pour revenir sur ses pas et chercher dans le couloir d'à côté. Perplexe, elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre sans détourner le regard et montra le chemin.

« Il y avait une femme, juste ici ! Elle m'a appelé, elle m'a dit que c'était par là. »

Phoebe cherchait un moyen de dire qu'il n'y avait personne sans avoir l'air de ne pas la croire, l'expérience lui ayant appris que tout était possible, quand quelques mètres plus loin, un pan du mur disparu, laissant passer un lutin poussant un chariot vide et le bruit de plusieurs personnes parlant en même temps.

Sans se concerter, elles coururent vers l'espace, entrant dans la pièce avant que le mur ne se referme.

« … sont en place et nous donnerons le signal. On peut s'attendre à quinze ou vingt gardes. On arrive, on attaque, on la récupère, et on revient. Chaque téléporteur est responsable de son équipe, vous restez proche pour un départ aussi rapide que possible. L'alerte sera donnée immédiatement alors je répète, on agit vite. »

En survolant les équipes que se formaient et s'armaient, Cole finit par les voir. Piper le salua avec un grand sourire. Cole soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et traversa la salle jusqu'à elles.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

\- T'aurais dû le dire à tout le monde.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Qui vous a montré le chemin ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais la balancer ! Ou lui. »

Le faible mensonge Paige rencontra le regard moqueur de Cole. Il réalisa quelque chose et fixa Paige en croisant les bras.

« Une blonde ? Cheveux court ? Sourire supérieur ? Disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue ? »

A la tête de Paige, il avait vu juste, mais elle ne confirma rien. Cole secoua la tête, plus amusé que furieux.

« C'est beaucoup de monde pour une personne. Chez vous comme chez eux. Elle a quelque chose de spécial, cette PJ ? » Demanda Piper. Comme changement de sujet, Cole aurait peut-être préféré autre chose.

Il tourna la tête vers les autres, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient prêt, mais Phoebe savait qu'il gagnait du temps. Avec un soupir, il déplia les bras, posa les mains sur les hanches, ramena son attention sur elles, et recroisa les bras.

« Elle descend d'une lignée un peu particulière. Chris pensait que Wyatt la voudrait de son côté, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est pour ça qu'il...qu'elle était là-bas. Pour sa sécurité.

\- Elle a des pouvoirs qu'il veut prendre? » Piper avait pris un ton aussi détaché que possible. Personne n'y croyait. Pendant un bref instant, Phoebe se sentit incroyablement soulagée de ne pas être à sa place. Elle espérait que ça ne s'était pas vu et décida de copier sa grande sœur. Oublier tous liens avec Wyatt, rester objectif, c'était le meilleur moyen d'être utile.

« Pas vraiment. Plus rien maintenant, en tout cas. Une Phénix a déjà dû tout lui prendre. C'est surtout son nom qui compte.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air cruel, » fit Paige à voix basse, un peu gênée, « mais l'opération semble très risqué. Les gens sauront qu'il l'a forcée à le rejoindre, il n'y gagnera pas grand chose. »

Cole secoua la tête.

« Les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir et croient ce qui les arrangent. Ils sont facile à manipuler quand on connaît le bon angle. » Il eu un sourire en coin en les regardant toutes les trois. « Vous en savez quelque chose, Chris a pu... » Son sourire s'effaça. « Ça ne change rien, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Elle est pratiquement de la famille et je ne briserais pas la promesse que j'ai faite à son père. 

\- Hum, un ami à toi, je présume. » Ironisa Paige. Phoebe se rappela la confrérie. Cole lâcha un petit rire.

« Éventuellement. On va dire qu'on avait un gros point commun.

\- Laisses-nous aider, Cole. Le pouvoir des Trois sera forcément un plus. Après tout... »

Piper désigna la salle. Phoebe voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une petite poignée devait avoir plus de la vingtaine. Le reste était beaucoup trop jeune à son goût pour une mission de ce genre.

« Sûrement pas. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Piper de protester. « Non, hors de question, trop dangereux. N'insistes pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il fera s'il découvre que vous êtes là, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que quelque chose vous arrive. »

Il fit un geste dans son dos pendant que Paige s'offusquait assez pour toutes les trois.

«Il ne ferait pas de mal à sa famille, quand même !

-Malheureusement, on peut en douter.

-Comment ça, ça veut dire quoi ? Ça commence à me fatiguer, ces personnes du futur qui ne peuvent pas aligner une phrase claire ! »

Piper allait continuer quand un jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés la prit dans ses bras.

« Piper ! Oh, c'est tellement bon de te revoir ! Phoebe ! Paige ! »

Il les étreignit aussi et quand il lâcha Paige, Cole avait disparu.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Avec Piper et Paige occupées à chercher Cole du regard, le nouveau venu leur bloquant le passage, Phoebe supposa que c'était à elle de régler le sujet.

« Pas vraiment. On n'est pas les sœurs que tu connais, on...

\- Je sais, mais je vous connaissez avant. C'est sûr que j'étais plus jeune. Alors ? Toujours rien ? » Son sourire avait quelque chose de familier.

« On ne doit pas t'avoir encore rencontré, désolé. » Fit Paige, sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de lui. 

« Un petit indice ? »

Piper souffla de frustration et allait passer ses nerfs sur lui quand il lança sa langue reptilienne pour attraper une plume avec.

« Oh bon sang Denny, on t'a dit de ne plus faire ça, c'est dégoûtant ! 

\- Défolé ! »

Il s'essuyait la bouche et reposer la plume quand la connexion se fit.

« Oh ! Tu es le fils de Derek! Le bébé Manticore !

-Tu fais partie des gentils ? Je le savais. » Fit Paige, fière d'elle, Cole temporairement oublié.

« Bien sûr, et grâce à vous. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est aider les autres à mon tour. 

\- Ravie de le savoir. Le côté manticore n'embête personne ? » Piper avait l'air partagé entre sa curiosité et l’envie de rechercher Cole. Denny lui barrait la route, mine de rien.

« Tu as vu les autres ? Ce n'est plus comme avant. Tu trouveras des démons qui pense que c'était mieux dans le temps et qui sont obligé d'aider l'ancien camp pour le retrouver, et des gentils qui ont changé de bord par goût du pouvoir ou juste pour survivre. Et puis... Oh ! Désolé, je dois y aller. »

Une bougie rouge flottant contre le mur s'était allumée toute seule, amenant le silence dans la salle. Denny rejoignit Billie et le type aux cheveux blanc et prit leur mains. Les autres groupes de trois faisaient pareil.

« On y va. » Cole ordonna calmement et presque tout le monde disparu dans une mélange d'orbes bleus, noirs, d'ondes et de fumée.

Il ne restait qu'un nain. Phoebe essaya de se rappeler son nom, voulant éviter une erreur comme la dernière fois. Mais aucun des sept nains de son souvenir avait un visage brûlé.

« Dormeur ? » Tenta Paige.

« Prof. Je vais vous reconduire dans une de nos meilleures chambres, ça sera mieux pour attendre. Content de vous revoir, au fait. Je ne vous félicite pas pour votre gamin.

\- Hé, j'ai encore rien fait ! » se défendit Piper.

« On dirait plus du Grincheux, là. » Répliqua Paige.

« C'était de lui. Il est mort. » Prof toucha le mur pour faire apparaître la sortie. « Ils sont tous mort. Suivez-moi, ne traînez pas, vous perdez pas. »

~o~

Avec un lit de camp, un canapé qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, une petite commode où il manquait un tiroir, une table basse et un porte-manteau, si cette chambre était une des meilleures, c'était peut-être pour le petit tapis patchwork mal fabriqué sous la table.

« Hé, je crois qu'il a été tricoté par quelqu'un ! » Phoebe examina à nouveau le tapis coloré pour trouver les points où les carrés ne s'alignaient pas. Elle aurait bien fouillé les tiroirs, mais Paige le faisait déjà.

« Un pull noir, un crayon de papier mâchouillé, un élastique rose, du papier, quelqu'un a dû chercher un sort, il y a beaucoup de mots qui riment sur celui-là. Une boîte de premier secours à moitié vide, beaucoup de chaussettes et un soutien-gorge. Le lit est confortable, Piper ?

-Comment j'ai pu échouer à ce point ?

-Aww chérie, ne dit pas ça. Léo aussi à eu son rôle à jouer. Aïe ! »

Phoebe ramassa le crayon jeté par Paige et allait le lui relancer quand quelqu'un toussa à la porte. Seule la couronne de fleurs identifia la femme comme une nymphe. Elle avait remplacé la robe verte par un jean et un t-shirt et tenait un plateau avec des verres et des sandwichs d'une main et un sac et une petite veste en laine rouge de l'autre.

Phoebe alla prendre le plateau pour l'aider, le posant sur la table pendant que Paige s'éloignait du meuble, le soutient-gorge encore à la main, caché derrière son dos.

La nymphe la remercia, accrocha la veste et sourit en voyant Paige.

« Personne ne laisse d'objet privé dans les chambres, elles servent à tout le monde. Vous n'êtes pas la première à avoir regardé. »

Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, Paige remit l'objet dans le tiroir. Piper s'assit sur le lit quand la nymphe déposa le sac à côté.

« J'assume qu'elle a déjà été assignée à quelqu'un d'autre.»

La femme regarda la veste, puis Piper.

« PJ. Ce sont les affaires qu'on a pu récupérer, qu'ils ne soient pas utilisé contre elle. Patience s'est dit qu'elle voudrait dormir ici.

-C'est qui, Patience ? Votre chef ? » Demanda Paige.

« Plus ou moins. On a surtout un groupe de leader.

-Pourquoi cette chambre ? »

La nymphe hésita, échangea un regard avec Paige qui avait d'autres questions. Piper leva son regard de la petite veste pour le poser sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? Il y en a d'autre, pourquoi celle-là ? Parce qu'on y est ? »

Elle répondit en évitant de la regarder.

« Patience veut... Enfin, non. C'était celle que Christopher utilisait. Quand il avait besoin de rester caché, c'était sa chambre. Elle pense que c'est ce que PJ voudrait. »

Phoebe pourrait jurer qu'elle avait menti.Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir sur quel point. Quand elle recula, prête à faire une retraite précipitée, Phoebe se mit sur son chemin, déterminée à la cuisiner pour avoir la vérité. Comme avec Paige, son plan fut détourné par Piper.

« En quoi Chris a humilié Wyatt ? Vous avez le droit de nous le dire ?

-Je ne crois pas que...

-S'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne peux pas sauver mon fils, sauver tout le monde, sans savoir. Le plus petit détail pourrait être important. »

Elle regarda la porte. Pas pour juger ses chances de sortie, réalisa Phoebe, mais pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait.

« Chris était le protégé de Wyatt. Il lui a donné tous les avantages qu'il pouvait. Personne ne va vous le dire, mais au début, on l'a tous suivi. Les démons, les mauvais, ils étaient en train de prendre le monde et il était le seul à pouvoir aider, à nous sauver. Quand il a commencé à prendre le contrôle, il n'avait pas vraiment de mauvaise intention. Mais plus ça allait, plus ses méthodes sont devenues...

-Meurtrière ? Radicale ? Cruelles ?

-Oui. Il ne s’est pas arrêté. Le monde devait savoir qui était le plus puissant et qui décidait des règles. Christopher désapprouvait.

\- Il n'a jamais semblé contre 'la fin justifie les moyens' avec nous. » Interrompit Paige. La nymphe sourit tristement.

« Vous ne trouverez plus personne qui ne le pense pas. Ce qu'on fait pour survivre... Mais il s'accrochait à l'idée d'innocents. Tous les sacrifices ne sont pas nécessaire. Il s'est servi de sa position auprès de Wyatt pour nous donner des informations, pour sauver ceux qu'on pouvait. Il a participé plus d'une fois, aider quelques évasions.

\- Et Wyatt ne l'a jamais su ?

\- Il savait qu'il y avait une fuite. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

-Jusqu'à ce que Chris parte dans le passé. »

La nymphe confirma la conclusion de Piper avec un signe de tête. Paige continua.

« Il a fait deux plus deux. Ça, ça fait une humiliation. C'est quoi la deuxième ?

-D'après ce qu'on sait, il l'avait ramené et a ordonné à ses démons de le laisser seul avec...

-Bianca. On était là.

\- Il a assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bianca est morte et Chris de nouveau partit. On ne sais pas comment, elle aurait dû prendre ses pouvoirs.

\- C'était nous ! » fit Phoebe en souriant avec fierté.

« Alors merci.

\- Ça n'a pas dû avoir l'air parfait pour lui.

-Non. Mais il n'a envoyé personne d'autre. On a cru qu'il avait abandonné l'idée, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas le suivre.

-Vous avez eu tord.

-Et on le regrette tous énormément. »

Le regard accusateur de Piper surprit un peu Phoebe, mais pas autant que la culpabilité qui émanait de la nymphe. Elle semblait vraiment s'excuser auprès de Piper. Mentionnant quelque chose à propos de l'infirmerie, elle s'en alla en gardant les yeux au sol.

Phoebe chercha un moyen de changer le sujet. Difficile quand quasiment tout dans la pièce pouvait être lié à Chris. Ouvrir le sac de PJ la tentait beaucoup, mais avec Piper à côté, ça risquait de dégénérer.

Paige, un sandwich à la main, tenta un commentaire sur la nourriture. Pour seule réponse, Piper se recoucha. Elle ajusta l'oreille avec agacement et se releva brusquement. Immobile au milieu de la pièce, la main sur les yeux, elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

Phoebe regarda le lit, pensant trouver quelque chose, et comprit ce que Piper avait dû réaliser. La dernière personne sur ce lit était sûrement Chris. Planifiant son arrivée chez elles, ses manipulations pour prendre la place de Léo, ses recherches...

Même sans empathie, elle devinait que sa grande sœur était aussi furieuse qu'elle était triste, et elle ne savait pas si un geste de réconfort serait le bienvenu.

« Tu sais, j’imaginais PJ un peu plus vieille. Elle est petite, cette veste. »

Sans réaction de Piper, elle assuma qu'elle voulait un instant tranquille pour se contrôler et rejoignit Paige qui avait pris la veste pour l’observer.

« Et la couleur n'est pas des plus discrète.

-Oh, c'est du sept ans. Et elle date. »

Paige lui montra l'étiquette, où les lettres PJ était écrit au feutre noir à côté de l'âge. Beaucoup de coutures étaient défaites, deux boutons avaient été remplacés, et un trou avait été réparé dans un style qui lui faisait penser au tapis.

« C'est peut-être un souvenir de quand elle était petite. » Fit-elle en prenant la veste. La pièce disparue, elle se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant, un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture avec un P maladroitement brodé pleurait dans son berceau. Phoebe se vit elle-même, les cheveux plus longs, entrer dans la pièce, se vit prendre l'enfant pour la consoler, _chuu_ _ut, maman est là, tout va bien,_ _Prudence_ _, tout va bien._   La vision s'acheva.

« Oh mon dieu.

-Phoebe ?

-Oh mon dieu.

-Phoebe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »

Piper était soudainement devant elle et la tint à bout de bras, la secouant un peu.

« Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu !?! »

-C'est... Oh mon Dieu. C'est ma fille. PJ est ma fille. C'est ma fille ! »

~o~

Phoebe allait exploser si elle ne parvenait pas à parler à quelqu'un très vite. Ceux qu'elles avaient réussi à trouver respecter les sœurs, au moins un avait demandé un autographe, mais tous gardaient le silence.Elles avaient voulu trouver Patience qui restait invisible et étaient revenues dans la chambre, sans être plus avancées.

« On doit y aller . Ils doivent avoir eu des problèmes, ou ils sont tous mort, ou bien...

\- Respire, Pheebs.

\- On veut tuer mon bébé, comment tu veux que je respire ! »

Elle regretta dès la phrase sortie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas contre Wyatt...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sa propre cousine n'est pas hors-limite. C'est ce Cole devait vouloir dire. »

Paige vint les enlacer toutes les deux.

« On va sauver tout le monde, d'accord ? On rentre, on sauve Wyatt, et on sauve PJ et Chris en même temps. On sauvera tout le monde.

\- Un lundi banal, quoi. »

Malgré elle, Phoebe rit de la blague. Des cris retentirent dans le couloir, la faisant sursauter, et elle parti en courant, sans réfléchir, suivant le son et les gens, la veste encore à la main. Une part d'elle se calma en voyant quelques sourire et en percevant du soulagement et de la joie, mais l'inquiétude resta en identifiant la grande salle où tous se réunissaient comme une infirmerie.

Plusieurs lits étaient occupés, Denny recevait les soins d'un Etre de Lumière qui avait l'air épuisé, et le reste du groupe était réunis autour d'une jeune femme brune d'à peine dix-huit ans. Quelqu'un nettoyait sa plaie au bras, elle avait un œil au beurre noir et montrait constamment sa gorge ou faisait signe pour demander de quoi écrire.

« Cinq minutes, je m'occupe de toi tout de suite. » Répondit l'ange sans la regarder.

La salle semblait soudainement floue. Phoebe cligna des yeux, sécha une larme et s'avança, décidée. Jusqu'à ce que sa route soit bloquée par Cole.

« Ce n'est pas prudent d'être ici, il faut...

\- Je sais que c'est ma fille, Cole. Laisses-moi la voir.

\- Comment tu... Non. Où tu as trouvé la veste ? Phoebe, stop, Ph... »

Elle l'ignorait, cherchant à passer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

« Tu es morte, Phoebe ! » Murmura-t-il furieusement.

Ça l'arrêta net. Elle avait oublié.

« Tu sais ce que ça va lui faire. Tu l'as vécu. Vous l'avez toutes vécu. Maintenant, la veste, qui vous l'a donnée? »

Frottant le bras de Phoebe, Piper prit la veste comme si elle avait peur que Cole ne la récupère.

« Une nymphe a apporté ses affaires dans notre chambre. Celle de Chris. Ne t'en prends pas à elle, elle suivait les ordres d'une Patience qui voulait lui donner la chambre de Chris spécifiquement. » Elle regarda la veste. « Ou qui savait ce qui allait arriver et voulait qu'on trouve. Comme ça pour savoir, la femme qui nous a montré où vous vous cachiez, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? »

Cole leva les yeux au ciel.

« … Bien sûre. Patience. Évidemment. Pourquoi elle continue de croire que c'est une bonne idée... »

\- Parce que je voulais tester une théorie. » Répondit une voix un étage plus haut. Patience était dans une salle d'observation. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière la cachait pratiquement, ne montrant que ses cheveux courts et un sourire familier. Même la voix lui disait quelque chose.

« Si elle a eu une vision, Cole, c'est qu'elle devait savoir. L'heure n'est pas aux secrets.

\- Vraiment ? Ça s'applique à toi aussi ?

\- On verra. Je crois que Prudence a quelque chose à dire. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Les yeux ronds, visage gris, elle s'était approché d'eux. Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur Phoebe un peu plus longtemps. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle regarda Cole, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

Phoebe répondit pour lui, les bras ouvert.

« Coucou chérie. »

Cole prit le bras de PJ, toujours immobile, les yeux larmoyants.

« Ce n'est pas encore elle. Elle vient de l'époque où Chris est parti, il n'y a que Wyatt qui existe.

\- Je suis quand même sa mère, ça ne change rien !

\- Tu ne connais que son prénom. »

Les paroles de Cole aidèrent quand même Prudence à se reprendre. Elle redressa le dos et donna un faible sourire. Phoebe garda les bras ouvert. Quoi qu'elle connaisse d'elle, elle n'allait pas la traiter comme une étrangère. PJ craqua et fonça dans ses bras. Phoebe la sentit étouffer un sanglot. Paige avait rejoint le club du sourire larmoyant mais Piper avait les sourcils froncés.

« Y'a encore quelque chose qui m'échappe. » Dit-elle.  « Quel lien a Chris avec notre famille ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre à l'impression d'avoir les pièces du puzzle mais pas le modèle ?

\- Tu auras l'image complète quand le monde sera sauvé. Je vais vous...  Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

PJ avait brusquement repoussé Phoebe, fit un geste d'excuse et attrapa l'Etre de Lumière en pointant sa gorge avec insistance. L'homme grommela quelque chose sur les priorités, la soigna et reparti terminer son travail.

« Il est... » croassa -t-elle. Elle racla la gorge, testa quelques sons et recommença. « Il est vivant. Chris est vivant ! »

\- Quoi?

\- PJ, on l'a vu, on l'a tous vu.

\- Ça devait être une illusion, ou un truc du genre ! Il est vivant, je le sais, je l'ai entendu, juste avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent ! C'était faible, et il avait l'air perdu, mais je te jure, c'était lui. Il est vivant, il est toujours là-bas, on doit aller le chercher ! »


	4. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeuu, salut.
> 
> Je ne vais pas finir cette fic, du moins, pas normalement. Je pensais y arriver, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui devait passer avant, ou je perdais l’envie ou l’inspiration. Le travail, d’autres fandoms, ou, pour rester sur Charmed, des photos-résumés (lien à la fin, si ça vous intéresse.)
> 
> Et je dois bien finir par l’admettre, je ne vais jamais écrire les chapitres restants. Mais ! Je ne vais pas pour autant laisser l’histoire comme ça, vu que je sais comment elle est supposée se terminer.  
> Donc, je vais écrire ça maintenant, une forme de résumé, ainsi que mes headcanons, pour expliquer certains choix. Ça ne sera pas vraiment une histoire, mais au moins, vous aurez la fin. Je vous avais laissé avec PJ révélant que Chris était vivant...

Avant que PJ ne soit capturée, mais après l’exécution publique de Chris, elle l’a entendu en pensée, appelant faiblement à l’aide. (Parce qu’elle a la même fonction téléphone génétique qu’un être de lumière de part son côté Cupidon, mais ça, ils se gardent bien de l’expliquer aux sœurs. Autant leur laisser croire que Chris sait comment se servir de la télépathie.).

Pour Cole, c’est bon signe. Ça veut dire que Wyatt n’a pas pu se résoudre à tuer Chris, et se contente de le cacher, la fausse exécution servant juste à s’assurer que personne n’essaye de le sauver. Il assume aussi que c’était le destin prévu pour PJ, et qu’ils auraient tous les deux été gardé près de Wyatt, chez son nouveau chez lui, l’école de magie.

Comment a-t-il pu prendre l’école, demande Paige, où était Gidéon ?

Cole hésite. Comme Chris, il se demande quelles informations changeraient le futur en mieux, et pas en pire. Contrairement à Chris, il se dit qu’il vaut mieux leur refiler quelques miettes pour les éloigner du gâteau. (Miettes, gâteau.... Non?) Alors, il décide de leur donner ce qu’ils savent sur ce qui est arrivé à Wyatt, en omettant un ou deux détails.

Etant une personne de confiance, Gidéon gardait Wyatt pour quelques jours, le temps pour le reste de la famille de régler un gros problème. (Les complications de la naissance de Chris, le mettant lui et Piper en danger, surtout dans un monde post Titans. Le Pouvoir des Trois était temporairement hors-service, et l’attention de Léo était loin de Wyatt pour une fois. J’avoue que ma connaissance en médecine se limite à Dr Quinn, Femme Médecin et Dr House, mais je ne crois pas que Piper serait aussi ‘en forme’ qu’elle l’était dans l’épisode si l’accouchement et l’hémorragie était si grave.)

Bref, ils ne se sont pas inquiétés pour Wyatt avant que la situation ne soit sécurisée, et c’est là qu’ils ont réalisé que Wyatt et Gidéon avaient disparu. Ça leur à pris des jours avant de retrouver Wyatt dans le monde souterrain, à côté d’un tas de cendre, confirmé être Gidéon. Ils pensent tous que Gidéon s’est sacrifié pour protéger Wyatt, et le considère en héros. (Ça n’a évidemment pas aidé Wyatt à comprendre la différence entre le bien, le mal, et le pouvoir, d’entendre les louanges de Gidéon en grandissant.)

Piper veut faire partie du sauvetage, et Cole est 100 % pour. Après tout, si Wyatt, contre toute attente, à encore des sentiments pour Chris, les sœurs ont plus de chances que n’importe qui dans la Résistance de survivre. Au pire, ça fera une superbe diversion. PJ veut aussi participer, malgré ses pouvoirs disparus. Paige rappelle qu’elles ont créé un sort pour les rendre, comme avec Chris, surtout pour embêter Cole. Mais Phoebe, comme Cole, refuse de la mettre en danger. Il n’y aura que le Pouvoir des Trois.

Là, Cole est moins d’accord, mais il cède très vite en levant les yeux au ciel. Paige remarque que c’est Patience qui l’a fait changer d’avis, et encore une fois, elle disparaît avant que les deux autres aient pu la voir. Elles se demandent pourquoi Patience se cache, Paige est certaine de ne pas la connaître, mais Phoebe leur dit que le peu qu’elle a vu de son sourire à l’infirmerie lui semblait étrangement familier.

Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser, Cole va leur donner le moyen d’entrer dans l’école de magie. C’est une porte cachée dans une petite ruelle, qui demande de la concentration rien que pour être vu, et qui s’ouvre sur un couloir sombre. Au bout, elles trouvent une autre porte, qui donne sur un couloir de l’école, et le couloir sombre d’où elles venaient devient un placard à balai.

Le couloir n’est plus aussi infini que celui qu’elles connaissent, mais chaque porte qu’elles croisent donne sur un labo, une salle de classe reconverti en salle d’entraînement, la bibliothèque, une piscine occupée par quelque chose de long et vert, des cellules, des salles de tortures, bref, elles réalisent qu’elles peuvent atteindre les autres étages à partir d’un seul couloir. Et comme un endroit pareil devrait être extrêmement surveillé, elles pensent que Wyatt n’est pas au courant pour la faille que pose le placard, et que si Cole le sait, c’est probablement par Chris.

L’une de ces portes donne sur le bureau de Wyatt. Il est facilement reconnaissable par le Livre enfermé sur un socle et un immense portrait de Wyatt avec Excalibur. Elles se cachent en l’entendant arriver avec un démon à sa solde, qui aimerait augmenter la sécurité, après l’évasion de PJ, la menace d’un groupe de femmes qu’il ne prend pas à la légère, et leur invité du moment. Wyatt, lui, s’en fiche. Le groupe ne lui fait pas peur, et il n’y a aucune chance que qui que ce soit s’approche de leur invité, puisque seul quelqu’un avec le sang de Mélinda Warren peut ouvrir la porte, et PJ se ferait repérer immédiatement.

Ils s’en vont, et Phoebe trouve un cristal de surveillance sur Chris, flottant allongé au milieu d’une grotte, les yeux fermés, entouré de lumière. Et elle reconnaît la grotte, c’est celle où était cachée l’étudiante chamane qui lui a montré sa vision. Elles la trouvent et la porte en question est une toile couverte d’éclairs bleus qui craquellent ici et là. Elle se désintègre quand Piper la touche, et se reforme dès qu’elles sont dans la grotte.

Chris est dans une boule de lumière, endormi, et ne semble pas les entendre. Paige décide de prendre un risque et touche la boule, et elle apparaît au milieu d’un restaurant vide. Ses sœurs la suivent, et frappent chacun un bras pour leur avoir fait peur.

Et entrent dans le restaurant, Chris et Wyatt, qui tiennent une banderole. Chris est souriant et ses cheveux sont plus court. Ceux de Wyatt aussi, et il est habillé de façon normale au lieu de sa panoplie de Maître des Démons (Bouc non inclus).

Ils arrangent le décor pour l’anniversaire de Wyatt, et remarquent la présence des sœurs. Ils en profitent pour supplier Piper de leur laisser le restaurant une heure de plus, et trop surprise par tout et toutes les questions qu’elle aimerait poser, son cerveau joue le jeu et accepte. Comme ils retournent aux décorations, les sœurs s’éloignent pour essayer de comprendre. Wyatt a enfermé Chris dans un faux monde où tout va bien, ça, elles trouvent ça logique. Mais qu’ils soient aussi proches...

Comme elles sont capables d’interagir avec ce faux monde, elles essayent d’abord de rappeler la réalité à Chris. Et ça marche, pendant un moment. Mais un flash de lumière traverse la pièce, et Chris repart comme si la conversation n’avait jamais eu lieu.

Tant qu’à être là, le temps de trouver comment sortir tout le monde de la bulle ou empêcher le flash qui sert à contrôler la mémoire de Chris, elles décident d’en profiter, puisque Chris ne pensera pas à mentir. En même temps, elles continuent d’essayer de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, échouant à chaque fois. Elles arrivent à trouver que lui et Wyatt se connaissent depuis longtemps, et qu’il dormait parfois au manoir. (Parce que déduire une pyjama party est plus logique que l’idée qu’il vivait avec eux.) Phoebe s’en veut de ne pas avoir réaliser ça plus tôt, vu qu’il a admit les avoir connu toute sa vie quand elles ont eu affaire aux trois blondes. Bianca finit par arriver, furieuse après une dispute avec sa mère, qui n’apprécie pas son choix d’étude. (Médecine. Parce que j’aime bien l’idée d’une Phénix qui veut sauver des vies quand elle n’est pas obligé de suivre le même travail que la famille.)

Les sœurs en sont presque découragées. Comment convaincre Chris de la perdre encore une fois ?

Mais ici et là, il y a maintenant des tâches dans le décor. Des fêlures, des centimètres de murs effacés, du béton à la place du carrelage. Pendant une seconde, Bianca et Wyatt ressemblent à la version qu’elles connaissent. Elles pensent que c’est la preuve que Chris résiste, qu’une part de lui se bat contre l’illusion. Elles inventent un sort pour le protéger du flash, et recommencent. Et même si ça marche, une autre part de lui n’a pas envie de quitter ce monde parfait, jusqu’à ce que Piper lui promette qu’ensemble, ils le recréeront, pour de vrai, en sauvant Wyatt.

Ils retournent tous dans la grotte, et elles doivent toutes les trois l’aider à rester debout. Il est un peu dans le brouillard, très désorienté, et a juste assez d’énergie mentale pour comprendre qu’ils doivent quitter l’école au plus vite. Il passe devant, ouvre la porte, et elles doivent constamment l’aider à rester debout jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le placard. Chris s’évanouit à peine sortit, rattraper par Cole qui les attendait, et s’arrange pour ramener tout le monde au QG. Ce n’est qu’une fois laissées seules tandis que Cole porte Chris à l’infirmerie que les sœurs réalisent que Chris a pu ouvrir la porte, et ce que ça signifie. C’est un Halliwell.

Passé le choc, elles réalisent que l’une d’entre elles est sa mère, et Phoebe se retire du lot à cause du côté être de lumière. Les autres ne pensent pas que ça marche, vu que PJ et Chris ont pu communiquer, et pour autant qu’elles le sachent, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’êtres magiques qui sont livrés avec cette forme de télépathie.

Elles se doutent bien que Cole ne parlera pas, et tentent PJ, pensant qu’elle sera peut-être aussi douée que sa mère pour mentir. Elle fait celle qui ne comprend pas de quoi elles parlent, et si, comme Phoebe, c’est évident qu’elle ment, elle ne leur donne rien quand même, et laisse glisser qu’elle a eu droit à pire interrogatoire, en rigolant. C’est pas aussi drôle pour les sœurs, et PJ change de sujet pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. C’est l’opportunité de voir si elle possède celui de se téléporter façon bulles bleues en lui lançant quelque chose. A la dernière seconde, PJ se retient, mais les sœurs ont quand même repéré du rose autour d’elle. Phoebe déclare qu’elle et Chris sont donc cousins, et PJ ne la contredit pas.

Cole et Chris, en meilleur forme, viennent interrompre tout le monde parce que l’urgence, c’est de repartir dans le passé. Et comme il va avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs, il faut la formule qu’il a utilisé la première fois et arraché du Livre. Phoebe en profite pour lui dire qu’elles savent qu’il est de la famille, et n’essaye même pas de lui demander des détails, mais aimerait savoir où elle se situe dans le classement des tantes préférées. Sur le coup, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il jette un coup d’œil à PJ qui lui fait signe qu’elle n’a rien dit, il regarde les trois sœurs, et leur dit avec un petit haussement d’épaule que justement, c’est Prue, sa tante préférée.

Pourquoi justement ? Parce qu’une fois retourné dans le passé avec la formule, il l’a cachée là où elle ne serait trouvée par personne dans le passé comme dans le futur, et où il serait assuré de la trouver s’il était de nouveau forcé à rentrer. Dans la tombe de Prue.

Avant même que les sœurs aient le temps de réagir, (ce qui tombe bien, parce qu’elles ne sont pas sûres de quelle réaction avoir), quelqu’un s’écrie «  _T’as fait quoi ?!?!_  ».

Chris assume, Paige est ravie que Patience est échouée à rester planquée cette fois-ci, et Piper et Phoebe sont figées, bouche ouverte. Cole se laisse tomber dans une chaise avec un facepalm qui résonne bien et murmure « _Cette famille_! »

Patience est Prue, dans un nouveau corps, mais Piper et Phoebe reconnaissent son âme. (Pour les détails, c’est dans les comics.) Après les embrassades, la seule explication qu’elle veuille bien donner, c’est pourquoi elle s’est cachée ; elle recroisera le chemin de ses sœurs quand ça sera l’heure. Après tout, ils ne veulent changer qu’un point précis, et espérer que le reste suive, au lieu de se construire un futur parfait qui risque de créer plus de problème. Ce qui la ramène à Chris et son idée d’une parfaite cachette, et elle s’énerve. Il s’en fiche un peu, parce que ça se tient. Le seul qui chercherait la formule, c’est Wyatt, et comme il évite le caveau familial, il risque pas de tomber dessus.

Et la formule queWyatt a utilisé pour envoyer Bianca ? Elle avait l’option aller-retour, et il n’a envoyé personne d’autre depuis, donc soit il ne peut pas recommencer, soit il ne va pas risquer d’envoyer un démon qui ne sera pas aussi motivé de ramener Chris vivant que Bianca. Et Prue aurait fait pareil de toute façon, alors...

La réponse de Prue est quelque chose du genre « oui, mais quand même ! »

Cole lui rappelle la priorité, récupérer la formule pour changer le futur, et demande s’il a des chances pour que seules deux personnes y aillent. Il n’est même pas surprit que tous les Halliwell veulent y aller. Il essaye bien de montrer que c’est risqué, mais PJ répond que Wyatt a sûrement remarqué la disparition de Chris, et il va vite comprendre qui l’a aidé, vu que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il doit être à sa recherche, ils ont besoin d’être prêt à faire face à tout, et avec de la chance, il se retiendra de s’en prendre à la famille. Bien essayé PJ, mais toi, t’y vas pas, et Prue non plus. Il faut une équipe de secours si tout va mal, et quatre personnes, c’est déjà trop visible, mais Cole sait qu’il ne va pas gagner sur toute la ligne.

Les voilà donc partit pour le cimetière, qui est surveillé, protégé, et entouré de sorts pour éviter toute téléportation interdite. Piper décourage plus de tentative d’identifier la future maman, surtout parce qu’une part d’elle connaît déjà la réponse et elle veut maintenir le déni autant que possible.

Mais Wyatt et ses démons leur tombent dessus avant qu’ils n’aient pu atteindre le caveau. Wyatt est surpris, mais il se reprend, et ordonne de capturer sans tuer, mais blesser est autorisé. Piper est furax, et ça n’a pas l’air d’ennuyer Wyatt. Le combat commence, et Wyatt se concentre sur Chris. Ce qui tombe bien, parce que les sœurs n’arrivent pas à se résoudre à attaquer Wyatt, contrairement à Chris. De l’aide arrive, mais ce n’est pas Cole et les autres, ce sont les Walkyries restantes venues se venger. Elles surveillaient Wyatt, et en reconnaissant les sœurs et Chris, ont décidé de participer.

La diversion permet à Chris de partir pour le caveau, suivit par Wyatt et quelques démons. Piper voit ça et essaye de se frayer un chemin aussi, s’énervant de plus en plus jusqu’à faire un gros ménage dans le lot de démons, laissant les Walkyries finir le travail.

Elle entre et tombe sur beaucoup de dégât, Chris qui semble blessé, et des démons en moins. Voir les plaques des tombes abîmées ne la calme pas, et quand une des boules de Wyatt frappe celle de Patty, elle explose tous les démons qui restent et hurle un « _Wyatt Matthew Halliwell !!!_  » qui fait trembler les murs et qui l’arrête net.

Ce qui autorise Chris à s’avancer vers la plaque de Prue pour récupérer la formule et une Walkyrie à lancer une dague vers Wyatt. Chris se retourne pour l’arrêter en plein vol dans une parfaite copie du pouvoir de figer de Piper, jusqu’à sa position des mains, même si elle réalise qu’il se sert seulement de la télékinésie. Wyatt fait voler la dague vers la Walkyrie, et Piper la fige, ordonnant à la Walkyrie de partir, parce qu’elle n’a pas vidé son stock de rage, alors autant éviter de lui présenter de quoi se défouler, donc au revoir, et merci du coup de main.

Wyatt rigole, Chris en profite pour prendre la formule, et la Walkyrie n’a pas envie de partir, parce que Wyatt est quand même un sacré ennemi et qu’elle ne peut pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça. Wyatt lui assure qu’elle se ferait simplement tuer, et Piper lui balance un regard noir qui réussit à lui faire perdre le sourire.

Paige et Phoebe arrivent avec les autres Walkyries, et Piper leur donne le même ordre, parce qu’elle ne va pas laisser quelqu’un tuer son fils, aussi diabolique soit-il. Et comme elles réalisent qu’elles vont devoir passer par le Pouvoir des Trois avant d’atteindre Wyatt, elles cèdent et promettent Wyatt qu’elles le tueront un autre jour. Wyatt sourit, ravi de voir que sa mère soit raisonnable, et lui demande d’attendre un moment qu’il remette Chris dans son monde fictif avant qu’il ne les renvoie dans le passé. Piper lui répond que non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Chris vient avec elles, et elles le sauveront du démon qui l’a changé. D’ailleurs, s’il se sent d’humeur à leur donner des indices... Wyatt se fait menaçant. Il est plus fort qu’elle, plus fort que le Pouvoir des Trois, elles ne peuvent pas le forcer dans quoi que ce soit. Phoebe refuse de croire qu’il oserait leur faire du mal, que leurs leçons n’ont pas été plus fortes que le démon qui s’en ait pris à lui.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, se tourne vers Chris pour lui demander s’il a vraiment partagé sa théorie ridicule avec elles, et leur dit qu’aucun démon ne l’a changé, il a simplement appris que le bien et le mal n’étaient pas des concepts solides, contrairement au pouvoir. Et rien de ce qu’elles feront ne changera ça.

Et Paige le défie de le prouver. S’il est certain que Chris échouera, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire et perdre son temps ? S’il est dans le passé à se battre contre du vent, au moins il ne sera pas un problème dans le futur.

Pendant un bref moment, Wyatt a l’air inquiet. Tellement bref que seul Chris s’en rend compte. Il lui promet de revenir éventuellement. Le jour de sa naissance, qu’il échoue ou réussisse, il rentrera reprendre sa place avant que sa version bébé ne vienne au monde, laissant la famille gérer le reste. Wyatt le regarde un peu bizarrement, et Chris met un moment à comprendre pourquoi c’est étrange. Wyatt est triste. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas regardé de haut, arrogant, cruel, ou moqueur.

Pensant que Wyatt ne veut pas le laisser partir parce qu’il veut le garder près de lui à cause de l’amour fraternel qu’il reste encore en lui, Chris jure qu’il reviendra, mais qu’il a besoin d’essayer. En les regardant, Piper est convaincue que Chris est son fils.

Wyatt baisse la tête, leur fait signe de partir. Quand Piper s’approche pour au moins le prendre dans ses bras avant de repartir, il s’écarte, gardant la tête baissée. Piper est blessée, mais se laisse emmener par ses sœurs, promettant à Wyatt qu’elle changera le futur, qu’elle en créera un où ils seront tous heureux.

Quand Chris passe à côté de lui, Wyatt attrape son bras, mais ne fait rien d’autre. Comprenant qu’il veut simplement lui parler, Chris dit aux sœurs de l’attendre dehors, insistant que tout ira bien quand elles hésitent.

« Tu ne reviendras pas. » lui Wyatt quand ils sont seuls. Chris répète sa promesse, et Wyatt rajoute, « Pas vivant. »

Chris ne sait pas comment Wyatt le sait, ou même si c’est vrai. Il lui répond simplement qu’il a une autre raison de changer le futur, du coup. Pour le prochain Chris.

Wyatt le laisse partir.

Quand les sœurs lui demandent ce que Wyatt voulait, Chris ment et leur dit qu’il était heureux de les revoir une dernière fois malgré tout.

Ils retournent au QG, retrouvent Cole, PJ et Prue, et tout le monde se dit au revoir. Piper demande la vérité à Chris sur son identité, et s’il l’admet, il la prévient aussi que ça ne changera pas son attitude. Il a une mission, et il ne peut pas se permettre d’agir comme un enfant qui a retrouvé sa mère, il doit continuer à faire les mêmes choix, les mêmes recherches, et garder ses distances.

Cole sent que Chris a un nouveau secret dans sa collection, mais même à lui, il ne dit rien. Le Destin a toujours été quelque chose de concret chez eux, explique-t-il, et celui-là n’est pas celui de Wyatt. Chris est confiant, et est sûr que s’il a pu avancer si loin jusqu’ici, c’est qu’il a le Destin de son côté. Il offre un grand sourire à Cole qui n’y croit qu’à moitié, et lui dit qu’il est prêt à faire ce que le Destin a prévu pour lui afin de réparer celui de Wyatt. Le reste suivra.

Ils retournent dans le passé (Phoebe réalisant que la fameuse formule est une variante de celle qu’elle a utilisé), et trouve Léo qui les attend. Il n’y a plus qu’à trouver qui va lui dire pour Chris.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Je ne savais pas comment faire la partie révélation à Léo, et pendant un temps, je pensais faire une sequel. Ça aurait été sur le reste de la saison, où malheureusement, la fin reste la même, sauf que Chris réalise que la prédiction de Wyatt allait se réaliser au moment où il voit Gidéon se pencher sur bébé Wyatt.
> 
> Parce que la première fois, personne n’était là pour le protéger de Gidéon, et Léo, le Léo d’avant Walhalla, le pacifiste, a compensé en le surprotégeant, une part de lui blâmant inconsciemment Chris.
> 
> Le rôle de Chris choisit par le Destin était d’être un bâton dans les roues de Gidéon, et de réveiller la colère de Léo et la nourrir pour que le moment venu, il laisse sa rage éclater afin de tuer un Fondateur. 
> 
> Ça a toujours été un de mes petits headcanons qu’on ne pouvait pas changer l’Histoire sans en payer le prix, vu que normalement, ce n’est pas possible. Comme comment elles ne pouvaient pas empêcher Patty de faire son deal avec le démon, ou Cole ne pouvait pas changer toute la lignée.
> 
> Quand elles ont réécrit l’Histoire pour que Phoebe ne finisse pas sur le bûcher, Prue est morte et leurs pouvoirs n’ont pas évolué de la même façon ou grandit aussi fort. Pour changer quelque chose d’aussi gros que les Titans et remettre Wyatt dans le bon chemin, c’est Bianca et Chris qui ont été sacrifiés.
> 
> Enfin bref, voilà la fin de Vers le Futur et Un peu à Droite. Si jamais, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr sous le nom mchristelle et les photos-résumés sont sur https://chrismathian.wordpress.com .  
> Ça a l’air d’être sur pause, mais j’en ai plus en stock, j’attends d’en avoir assez pour avoir toujours quelque chose à mettre en ligne.
> 
> Merci !


End file.
